


Desire

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia tries to understand her desire for her delivery man.
Relationships: Anthony Bouvier/Julia Sugarbaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Desire

Julia sighed as she slowly immersed herself within the safety of the her garden bathtub. She loved her bathtub. It was the first thing that she had gotten herself lf after Hayden had passed and today, it was very much appreciated. It had been a long, long day and all she wanted to do was relax.

She could not believe that they had been arrested of all things. She had known from the start that there was something fishy about that Paul. God bless Charlene. She was a wonderful secretary but a terrible judge of the male character.

Thank God for Anthony. He had answerer their call when Reese had been somehow missing in action and had actually shown up pretending to be Mr. Watson himself. He thought that he was so very clever and that the prison guard would not be onto him.

Julia shook her head as she remembered his stuffy yuppie accent and the way that he looked in that navy blue nicely tailored suit. She had known for a while now that Anthony had a nice body. She had stolen a glance or two out of the office window when the young delivery man was washing the van in the hot Atlanta sun with his shirt off. He had a very sculpted chest.

Warm water curled around Julia's naked body as steam billowed around the bathroom. The brunette was letting herself become carried away by her thoughts. That prison guard had been awfully suspicious of their situation. Wouldn't it have been just silly if Anthony had been forced to kiss her... To prove that he was indeed Reese Watson...

Well, maybe not that silly... A small voice spoke in Julia's ear as she found her thoughts going down quite a different path indeed.

It wasn't like she had not wondered what it would be like to kiss Anthony before. The thought had oddly crossed her mind a few times... But never had it been like this. She could not stop thinking about what it would be like to feel his lips against her own while the others just started at them, too stunned to really say anything. Would he be timid with his lips or would he try to open her mouth beneath his... Julia didn't know but imagining it made her pulse race.

She felt her cheeks grow warm and it had nothing to with the temperature of the water. She was not one to have thoughts like this... She didn't fantasize... And, yet here she was imagining what it would be like to have Anthony French kiss her. Julia could feel his tongue rolling around hers and she imagined that he would be so dominant... He would probably hold her cheeks in his strong hands.

In her fantasy, she had taken Anthony home with her after being bailed out of jail. They had kissed each other in front of everyone and now he was driving her car back home. His hand rested on her full thigh all the way there and Julia found herself hotter than she had ever been for anyone. They would arrive at her house and she would let them in before leading Anthony to her sofa. She would turn the stereo on and it would play something seductive. 

Julia never though of herself as much of a seductress but she knew how to be sexy if she had to be. She stroked the soft column of her neck while she imagined herself walking over to Anthony and straddling his lap like some kind of harlot. She was just so grateful for what he had done for them. So grateful that she would do anything that he wanted her to do. Their lips would find each others once more and a fire would ignite. 

While they kissed each other passionately, Julia would lead Anthony's shy hands from her hips to her rounded breasts. She loved having her breasts touched. Reese hardly ever bothered to take her top off most of the time. He liked to bend her over and raise her skirt. But, Anthony. Oh, Anthony... Anthony would want to explore her body. He would want to get to know every last inch of her. He would have easily found his way beneath her plaid blouse and past her lacy little bra.

The brunette opened her eyes slightly and bit her lips as she found that she had been caressing her own naked breasts. They were wet from the bath and her nipples were stiff points against her full mounds. She never did anything at all like any of this before. She almost felt embarrassed but she could not understand what for. No one was here to see her and the door was locked. She was a grown woman. She could indulge.

As she tugged at her nipples timidly, she imagined that Anthony was ravaging her breast, sucking the protrusion hungrily. He would be desperate for it. He would have spent so long waiting to taste her like this. Julia moaned softly into the quiet bathroom as she played with her breasts a little bit more roughly. Oh, he was really go for her now. He was not scared anymore. He could feel how much she truly wanted him.

'You have beautiful breasts.' He would murmur against her perky mound before letting his wicked tongue tease her hard nipples.

'You have a very talented mouth...' Julia would respond as she arched up into her own hands, getting lost in the fantasy.

'You haven't even seen everything that I can do with it yet.' Anthony would gloat handsomely as he let his hands stroke down her body, toward her ass.

Julia felt herself blush as such illicit things came into her mind. She had never had a fantasy like this before and she was...enjoying it. The water was so warm and it made her feel so relaxed. She opened her thighs slightly and started to stroke slowly down her flat stomach. She was surprised to feel herself trembling a little bit. The sage brunette let herself crawl back into her imagination.

'Show me.' Julia would breathe as she pushed herself off of Anthony and fell to the seat in the middle of the couch.

She would slowly opened her legs and direct the young delivery man to the closures on her pants. She would watch through hooded eyes as Anthony pulled her pants down and looked at her most intimate of areas. She had panties on but still... He had a fire in his gaze and she felt it burn her. Soon those flimsy panties would be a thing of the past... On the floor with her other garments.

Julia's legs slowly separated in the bath and she gave a moan at her actions. She was just as warm as the water around her. Her hand slid from her flat stomach to her inner thighs. She had caught Anthony many times trying to get a peak at her upper leg... He always thought that he was just so sly but he was not. She always felt him. She sensed him.

She imagined what his face would look like as he looked at her naked pussy for the first time. He would probably have some kind of hungry look in his eyes as he gazed upon her hairless flesh. She bet that he didn't think that she still got herself waxed...at her age... But, she detested body hair. Julia let one hand travel slowly up the short distance from her upper thigh to her puffy sex. She jolted slightly at the feeling of her own touch.

For a moment, Julia was worried that she was so out of practice that this would not turn into a pleasurable experience. She was wrong. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and they knew just what to touch to get the responses that it yearned for. Right now Anthony was slowly easing her outer lips apart and admiring her pink inner flesh. She would probably be soaking wet by then. He would inch closer until he was close enough to reach out with his tongue and lick her.

Julia whimpered sexily as she let her finger burrow past her outer lips, searching out her very alert little clitoris. She touched it shyly at first and then as she imagined Anthony licking it all over with his tongue... She became even more sure of herself and soon the water was splashing around her with the speed of her motions. Julia had her legs spread as far as they could go and she was massaging her clit at an ever quickening pace.

One thing that Julia loved was Anthony's lips. She sometimes caught herself staring at them when they were talking or alone together. Julia had wondered what it was like to kiss him and now she was wondering how they would feel as they pulled her clit softly between them. She just knew that he would give her the most thorough oral sex... He would devour her honey soaked core. That thought alone... That dirty little fantasy made Julia work herself even faster than before.

Her pussy was wet and it had nothing to do with the luke warm water. This was sticky wet... Not smooth wet... This was all for Anthony who she imagined would take his thick tongue and slowly shove as much of it as he could inside of her tight little hole. Her eyes rolled back as she let one of her own fingers slowly slide inside of her neglected depths. Oh, my. She flexed the digit and started to move it in and out.

Anthony's mouth would make dirty wet sounds while he penetrated her with his tongue. Sounds that would only heat Julia's blood even more. She whimpered when he pulled it out of her but then almost screamed when he brought it to her clit... Which is where Julia's fingers traveled after disenagaing from her tight heat. The brunette started drawing circles around the little bundle and she quivered as she thought of how Anthony would eat her until she came.

He would lick and slurp at her pussy. He would do it until she screamed his name into the quiet living room and then Anthony would not be able to sit in the office without thinking about the taste of Julia's pussy. Julia felt like she was back in college as she fondled her pussy to oblivion and back again. She could almost feel Anthony as he supped and suckled on her flesh inner lips. He would be so hungry for it... Leaving no nook or cranny of her sex unexplored.

Julia knew that she was about to cum. Anthony would not get the chance to fill her with his hard cock before she tumbled right over the edge. He kept licking at her and his fingers had buried themselves deep inside of her sheath. He was fucking her... Really letting her have what she deserved...

Her walls began to flutter and Julia tried to get a warning out but all she could do was stutter before she let loose with a scream of mind numbing pleasure. Her assault on her swollen clit never let up. She wanted to draw it out as she imagined that Anthony might. He would probably lick her softly still or maybe even lick her until she was clean again. Either way, it made Julia's entire body spasm just to think about it.

Julia let her nails slide down Anthony's upper back as she came again and again from the softness of his tongue. He was amazing and she could not get over the fact that she had let him have his wicked way with her. She mewed his name out loud in the bathroom as her pussy began to pulsate and contract once more at a rapid pace as she brought herself to absolute pleasure.

Her back was arched as she worked her fingers over her clit like an expert now, prolonging the pleasure as she kept her mind on Anthony and his wicked mouth. She should feel naughty about her actions but she didn't... She could not afford that. If she were to be truthful, the experience was more freeing than anything else. She continued to let the flavor of Anthony's name roll off of her tongue. No one could here her. No one would know.


End file.
